Enchantment Passing Through
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A Collection of Mostly Unrelated Drabbles and One-Shots. Pairings and Ratings will vary. The two main characters will always represent the two main for the newest piece.
1. Sweet Comfort

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. Simply using the characters for my own entertainment.

**Author's Note**: This is the first piece of 100 unrelated tales for my big Glee Table. Each one will most likely be a different length. I'm hoping to use a different pairing for each one…though I'm sure you'll see certain pairings pop up more than others(most likely due to my preferences lol). If you'd like to request one, I'll be posting the link to the table on my profile. You can check it out and pick a prompt and pairing, just message me and let me know!

**For**: My friend Rhap-chan, who wanted Mercedes/Quinn for the prompt 'Hand Holding'.

* * *

**Sweet Comfort  
**- Quinn Fabray/Mercedes Jones -

The tears refused to stop. A small part of her was worried if this continued she would only proceed to make herself sick, but there wasn't a big enough part that cared. A large part of her wanted that, the darkest side of her that she always hid. It wondered if anyone would truly care. She could get herself sick, not have to worry about anything. Maybe it would kill her.

Quinn Fabray shook her head. No. She couldn't think like that. She wasn't ready to die. She wasn't ready to leave everyone. She couldn't. Not like she left her daughter. Sure Beth had been a complete accident, but the little girl was still a part of her. And she had made the most heart wrenching decision a mother could make. Her little girl would be just fine. Shelby would take good care of her. At least she hoped.

"Quinn?" the soft, worried voice drew the former cheerleaders' attention.

The blonde quickly brushed away the tears from her cheeks but it did nothing. The tears continued to fall. She chose to ignore them and gave Mercedes her biggest smile. It failed to reach her ears liked she hoped.

"Mercedes, hi," she greeted as the dark skinned diva sat beside her.

Mercedes frowned, "Girl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Quinn hastily replied.

Mercedes shook her head, "Don't lie to me. I can see you're far from okay. Is it about the baby?"

Quinn closed her eyes as she leaned back in the chair, "Beth," she said with a shaky breath.

Before the blonde could say another word, Mercedes arms were wrapped tightly around her thin frame. The tears she had wished to stop and tried to ignore overtook her. The two girls sat in silence as Quinn gripped onto her friend for dear life, crying into her shoulder. Mercedes rested her head against the blondes' hair as one hand trailed up and down her back in a soothing manner. Her other hand laced their fingers together.

It seemed like forever before Quinn's sobs subsided and the tears finally came to an end. Quinn slowly draw away but Mercedes kept their hands locked in a simply embrace.

"I'm sorry," Quinn giggled hollowly as she brushed away the remains of her tears.

Mercedes offered a small smile, "You don't need to apologize."

The blonde nodded, leaning forward to rest her forehead against the other girls, "Thank you, Mercedes, for everything."

The other girl's eyes softened, she pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips. The former Cheerios eyes' widened though she gave the girl a sincere smile.

"Come on, Blondie, I think this calls for a little shopping trip," Mercedes left no room for any arguments as she quickly pulled the blonde from her chair after securing their bags in her free hand, not once releasing their hands. Quinn allowed herself to be softly pulled from the choir room, smiling softly at their joined hands. She was beginning to wonder when Lady Lucky had finally decided to smile on her.


	2. Shue the Bear

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. Simply using the characters for my own entertainment.

**Author's Note**: Alright time for another one! Don't forget guys you are fully welcome to request a pairing/prompt. Just ask me for the link and click the link on my profile for the prompt table.

**For**: Flareonfury on Livejournal, who requested Quinn/Will for the prompt 'Teddy Bear'

* * *

**Shue the Bear**  
- Will Shuester/Quinn Fabray -

Spring cleaning; the one thing nearly everyone in the world could agree on to be their least favorite thing to do. Though the end results were worth it, the grueling process in between was not. Quinn sighed as she enters the final room. She made a mental note to remind her husband to never let Rachel sweet talk her into watching the Puckerman twins. Ever. They were gorgeous, considering who their parents were, but the twins were little whirlwinds one could only take in small doses.

The blonde hummed to herself as she went to work, picking up discarded clothing and separating them into piles to keep and piles to give away. She made quick work of the bedding before Quinn found herself on her hands and knees, reaching underneath.

Slim fingers wound themselves around a soft object and with a swift tug; Quinn was face to face with a multicolored teddy bear. After only five years the poor bear looked worn, almost like it had belonged to her since she was a child. The tie-dyed bear had lost an eye somewhere down the road and an arm was resting haphazardly from a few strings that barely kept in tact, stuffing squeezing out from the opening.

Quinn smiled as she let her fingers dance over the soft fur of the plush toy. Her mind drawing back to the night Will had given it too her. It was just a few months after high school graduation; she had finally let her feelings for her former Glee coach out in the open. Her mother had not been happy. After much yelling between the between, Quinn found herself out the door with a suitcase trailing behind her and in William Shuesters' arms only a few minutes later.

He helped her cope with her mothers' rejection of their relationship. Will had even taken her, as well as Puck and Rachel, to a carnival that had come to town. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough. She had spotted the multi-colored bear from the corner of her eye and instantly expressed how cute it was. Will had smiled and wasted no time to try and acquire the stuffed animal. An hour and numerous attempts later, Quinn walked snuggled close into Will's body with his arm around her shoulder and the bear safely settled in her arms.

"Mom?" Quinn was torn from her thoughts, her attention falling on the blonde five-year-old. A soft smile came to her lips as she straightened and watched Beth cross the room. With each passing day, Beth was becoming more and more like a mini version of Quinn, besides the hazel eyes she received from Puck. There was no denying that Quinn and Puck had both relieved when Shelby had allowed them to remain a part of the little girls' life. It still amazed her that Beth never confused mommy (Shelby), mama (Rachel) or mom (her) for each other. Nor did she confuse daddy (Puck) or dad (Will).

"What's wrong Beth?"

Blonde pigtails shook, "No, nothing. I was…" she trailed off as her eyes landed on the bear her birth mother was holding. "Oh! That's pretty!" she squealed finally coming a stop beside Quinn. She poked the bear. "He's hurt." Quinn nodded; she could practically see the wheels in the little girls' head turning. "We need to fix him!"

Quinn laughed, "You're right. I should have so thread and extra buttons in my bedroom." Beth was on her feet in a flash, the little blonde quickly grabbing her mom's hand and effectively pulling her from the room.

**- X-**

Will sighed as he entered the quiet house. He loosened his tie, tossing his jacket on the table beside the door. "Girls?" His brows furrowed in confusion as no reply came; instead he slowly trained in on the music drifting from upstairs. He smiled as he listened to the familiar music from Quinn's favorite Disney movie, Pocahontas.

"Quinn," he called as he made his accent up the stairs, stopping in the doorway to their bedroom.

Quinn and Beth sat on the floor with an assortment of threads and buttons scattered around them. Neither of them took note of his presence and he wasn't ready to quite announce himself as he listened to the little girl speak.

"What did you name him?" Beth asked, turning the bear in her hands.

A heavenly smile appeared on the older blondes' lips, "His name is Shue."

Beth's nose scrunched up in a cute manner, "Shoe? That's a still name for a bear, why would you name him after something that you wear on your feet."

Will couldn't stop himself as he chuckled at her. Both blondes quickly turned to face him, identical smiles on their faces.

"Dad, your home!" Beth exclaimed from her seat on the floor, "Look what mom found. Shoe the bear!"

Will nodded as he stepped into the room and sat beside Quinn, the blonde instantly leaning back against him. "I haven't seen that bear in years. We share the same last name you know."

Beth's nose scrunched up once more, "No you don't. Your name is Shue…" she paused as she took in the word and her eyes immediately widened, "I get it now!"

The couple chuckled at her response, watching as the mini-Quinn yawned shortly after and nuzzled the bear against her face. Quinn's face softened at the sight.

"Are you tired Beth?" Though she immediately shook her head no, a moment the little girl gave in and nodded with another yawn.

Will smiled and took the girl in his arms, "Alright kiddo, let's have a little nap." Beth nodded against his chest as he careful stood up. Quinn followed, kissing her husband before he left for the girl's room.

"I love you, Will."

He nodded, stealing another kiss, "I love you too."

Once gone, Quinn couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her lips. Her hands can up to rest on her currently flat stomach. "Soon daddy will be so happy to hear you're coming into the world."

**End**


End file.
